Sin necesidad de un muérdago
by Maromeh
Summary: El baile de navidad trajo más emociones de las que Hermione hubiera deseado.


_Disclaimer:__ Nada de lo que reconozcas me pertenece._

* * *

><p><strong>Sin necesidad de un muérdago<strong>

Estaba tan rabiosa que poco le faltaba para empezar a temblar.

Se metió entre la multitud de personas que se encontraban bailando sin ton ni son, aunque en realidad ya no le apetecía bailar. Al ver que Viktor no se encontraba allí, decidió mejor salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco para ver si se tranquilizaba un poco. Además, mientras siguiera dentro del Gran Comedor, continuaría observando a Ron y eso simplemente la enfurecía más.

Se abrió paso entre el gentío y salió, pasando al lado de la mesa donde se encontraban Ron y Harry con la cabeza bien en alto y sin dirigirles la mirada.

Se escabulló hasta encontrar un pasillo no demasiado concurrido.

Se recargó en la pared y respiró hondo, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no pensar en Ron, pero le era casi imposible.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué se había comportado así? ¿Se había enojado porque no había conseguido un autógrafo de Viktor pero ella era su pareja para el baile? ¿Acaso era porque no le había contado que uno de sus jugadores favoritos de quidditch era quien la había invitado?

No lo sabía.

Le resultaba difícil meterse en la cabeza de Ron. Y es que simplemente podía llegar a ser tan inmaduro a veces.

-¿Herr… mío… ne? –escuchó una voz que la llamaba.

Levantó la cabeza y miró a Viktor, que lo miraba ligeramente preocupado.

-Perdona –se disculpó mientras el muchacho se acercaba a ella-, no fue mi intención irme así, es sólo que -¿debería contarle a Viktor sobre esa tonta discusión?-… Ron.

Viktor frunció sus pobladas cejas al escucharla.

-¿El pelirrojo?

No estaba segura cómo es que sabía a quién se refería. Seguramente sería porque pasaba todo el tiempo con él y Harry y, claro, Viktor sabía quién era Harry por lo que la existencia de Ron era obvia.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó al ver que Hermione no decía nada- ¿Te peleaste con él? –la chica le dedicó una mirada medio oculta por la escasa luz del pasillo- Cuando te estaba buscando, les _prregunté_ a él y a _Potterr_ si te habían visto y me contestó bastante enojado –agregó.

-¿Te habló mal? –eso era el colmo. Es decir, una cosa es que ellos se pelearan, pue son eran tan inusual, a decir verdad, ¿pero que le contestara de malos modos a Viktor, quien no le había hecho nada y quien, se supone, era alguien a quien Ron admiraba?- Es un tonto. Me reclamó porque vine contigo al baile –dijo al fin.

Krum se quedó en silencio un momento, como analizando la situación. Al final, miró a Hermione con sus profundos y oscuros ojos.

-¿Está celoso? –inquirió.

-¿Ron? –contestó después de unos segundos, sonaba ridículo- No, eso sería imposible. La verdad es que no sé qué rayos le pasa.

El muchacho se acercó un poco más a Hermione, poniéndola algo nerviosa. Estaba consciente de que ella estaba recargada contra una pared y Viktor podía acorralarla fácilmente. Se removió en su sitio.

-Se _comporrtó_ como un imbécil –gruñó él-, no _deberrías sentirrte_ mal por nada que él _pudierra decirrte_.

Viktor la tomó de la mano y la levantó con lentitud hasta posar sus labios sobre su dorso, besándolo con extremo respeto. Hermione no sabía qué hacer. Es decir, no era la primera vez que el chico hacía eso (sucedió cuando ella aceptó ser su pareja para el baile), pero seguía pareciéndole ligeramente irreal que alguien se comportara así con ella.

-Ya no hablemos de eso –pidió en un susurro.

Él asintió sin dejar de sujetar su mano. Con la otra, le acomodó un mechón de cabello, que se había desprendido del elegante moño, detrás de la oreja.

-_Erres_ muy bella, Herr… mío… ne –la chica sintió que sus mejillas ardían un poco. Nunca se imaginó que Viktor Krum, el famoso jugador de quidditch, que caminaba de forma desgarbada y no hablaba demasiado, resultara tan caballeroso y, ciertamente, galante.

-Gracias –atinó a decir, notando con claridad cómo Viktor se encargaba de desaparecer el espacio entre ellos.

¿Planeaba besarla?

Esa idea sólo hizo que su corazón comenzara a bombear con más fuerza.

Hermione jamás había besado a nadie y la simple idea de hacerlo en aquél instante la ponía muy nerviosa. ¿Sería ése el mejor momento? ¿Debería mejor esperar? _Espera, ni siquiera sabes si lo hará_, pensó ingenuamente.

No hubo mucho más tiempo para pensar, puesto que Viktor terminó de deshacerse de la escasa distancia y posó sus labios sobre los de ella. Comenzó a moverlos de forma pausada, como tanteándola, y Hermione tardó unos segundos en reaccionar antes de cerrar con fuerza los ojos y corresponderle el beso torpemente.

Viktor la abrazó de la cintura con una mano, atrayéndola hacia él y ella no supo más que hacer además de aferrarse por los costados a su ropa. El chico abrió más su boca, como pidiendo permiso y Hermione asintió sin darse cuenta para después entreabrir sus labios y sentir los vellos de su nuca erizarse al notar la lengua de Viktor dentro de ella.

No estaba segura si lo estaba haciendo bien, después de todo aquello no era algo que pudiera aprenderse por libros, por lo que sólo intentaba hacerlo lo mejor posible, sin dejarse en ridículo.

Fue un beso largo y, a decir verdad, acorde a las expectativas que toda chica tiene al respecto. Cuando se separaron, Hermione se sentía ligeramente mareada y notaba sus mejillas calientes.

-¿_Quierres_ volver al Salón? –le preguntó Viktor después de un momento en el cual él no apartó la mano de su cintura ni por un segundo.

-Está bien –asintió. Viktor la soltó por fin y le ofreció su brazo, al cual ella se enganchó.

Viktor se giró a mirarla y le sonrió. Ya no importaba la pelea con Ron, era una tontería y, sin importar cuántas miradas de enfado pudiera enviarle el pelirrojo durante el resto de la noche, ella intentaría disfrutar lo que quedaba del baile.

Ya podría pensar en Ron por la mañana.

* * *

><p>Ufa, hace mucho que no publicaba algo aquí, ¿o es sólo mi imaginación?<p>

Estoy releyendo El Cáliz del Fuego y, al llegar a la parte del Baile de Navidad, me entraron ganas de escribir esta pequeña viñeta. Sé que ya ha de haber fics de este mismo tema, pero no hace daño que yo publique mi versión. *sigh* Hermione no es mi fuerte, así que espero que haya quedado medio decente. Ustedes dirán.

Gracias por leer y no olviden que dejar reviews adelgaza ;)


End file.
